


Don't Forget to Use Your Words

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Childhood, Double Drabble, Gen, Politics, Pre-Canon, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al-Cid and Vayne's first meeting isn't what anyone expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ff_fortnightly, for the prompt: bad company.
> 
> Set when Al-Cid and Vayne are about seven.

This is probably the worst punishment he’s ever faced. His father gives a subtle smile that suggests he knows exactly how much Vayne looks forward to this. Of course, it is the duty of the aristocracy to face such pain... But a Rozzarian?

Rozzarian culture—he had been told mere moments ago—forbids children from sitting in on councils of diplomacy and because the emperor (or whatever it is they have in that place) has brought his son of Vayne’s exact age, it was thought they could cause riots or roll in mud or whatever Rozzarians do to amuse themselves.

“You will not touch my things,” Vayne tells Al-Cid when they reach his chambers.

“You are unpleasant,” the boy laughs and proceeds to bounce on Vayne’s bed with his disgusting heathen shoes.

Vayne sucks in a breath—he will not be referred to in such a manner! “And you, Margrace, are dirtying my bed.”

“I am your guest, Solidor. You have to humor me,” Al-Cid laughs at him again.

“Well...” Vayne struggles with waning composure.  “You have a funny accent!”

“You look like a girl.”

Vayne tackles Al-Cid off his bed and proceeds to lose the fight. Peace talks go downhill from there.


End file.
